


Two Alphas are Better than One

by nihilistshiro



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith, Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kinktober, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega Shiro, Polyamory, Tail Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which Shiro and Lance are Altean and Keith is Galra. They are all still Voltron pilots with their OG lions in an established polyamorous ship. Lance and Keith are alphas who return from a mission only to find their omega boyfriend, Shiro, in heat.





	Two Alphas are Better than One

**Author's Note:**

> This has been one of my faves for all of Kinktoberrrrr
> 
> I just wanted to give omega Shiro the attention he deserves ;)

Shiro threw his blanket on the floor, the fabric rasping against his hypersensitive, overheated skin.

Lance and Keith were running late.

He couldn't be mad. They were likely helping Allura with an important mission. Or maybe they were tied up with Pidge, modifying their lions.

Either way, they weren't _here_. And that's what Shiro cared most about.

His long, white hair was twisted up into a knot at the top of his head, a few locks woven together into intricate braids. His purple Altean markings burned like brands in his skin, something that happened during every one of his heat cycles.

Shiro sighed, body tense, limbs heavy as he tried not to focus on the dull ache spreading through him. His heat started a few vargas ago, and if he wasn't mated soon, the symptoms would intensify and he would go from uncomfortable to downright miserable.

He picked up the dildo he used earlier–the one replicated after a Galra alpha–but tossed it to the side, watching roll off the bed and onto the floor with decided apathy. Shiro didn't want to masturbate again. He wanted his alphas.

As if on cue, to door to his quarters whooshed open.

“–told you that we should have skipped the debrief.”

“The debrief is an important part of the mission, Lance. I wanted to come back just as bad as you did, but we can't jeopardize the safety of everyone living on New Altea for our own personal reasons.”

Lance rolled his eyes, making his way over to the bed as Keith set the locking sequence on the automatic door.

“I'm sorry we're so late, babe,” Lance's voice was gentle as he brushed a strand of hair from Shiro's eyes and rubbed his wrist against the omega’s throat.

The contact of the alpha’s gland on his coaxed a moan from Shiro, the scent of alpha immediately quelling the boil in his blood.

“It's okay,” he managed to croak out, eyes darting from one paladin to the other. “I'm just glad you're both here now.”

Keith stood on the opposite side of the bed from Lance, helmet tucked against one hip, pointed purple ears sticking out from his unruly dark hair.

“I see you've been busy without us,” the Galra said with a smirk, leaning over to pick up the dildo.

A delicious pink flush crossed Shiro's high cheekbones, his mercury gaze darting away from Keith's scrutiny.

“Don't be embarrassed,” Keith cooed, setting down his helmet as he began to strip away his paladin armor.

“Yeah,” Lance added, “we're just happy things didn't get out of hand and totally shitty for you before we got here.”

The two alphas made short work of their gear, the scent of arousal fogging the room as they stripped down. Shiro watched eagerly, his body tingling with anticipation as his hooded stare drank in the sublime cut of their alpha physiques.

For an omega, Shiro was considered incredibly well-muscled. He was taller and broader than Lance, but Keith's Galra blood gave him an added height and mass that made him the largest of the three.

“Fuck, you smell good, Takashi,” Keith growled, wriggling out of his tight black bodysuit and climbing onto the bed.

He kissed Shiro roughly, his teeth pulling at Shiro's lips before he nibbled his way down the left side of the omega’s neck to mark the gland there. Lance joined him a few ticks later, providing the same ministrations to the matching gland on Shiro's right side.

Shiro's cock filled, bobbing against his stomach as he turned himself over to the care of his beautiful alphas. Their mouths suckled against his throat and the pleasure was so immense, he felt precum trickle from his tip.

“You taste so good,” Lance murmured, mouth trailing down his chest, his long tongue rasping against Shiro's nipple, his abs, his hipbone.

Lance's mouth closed around the head of Shiro's cock, milking the cum leftover from his previous orgasms and re-stoking the fire that had been simmering all day.

Shiro grunted, and Keith covered the sound in another kiss, his mouth dewy with oil from Shiro's gland. Lance swallowed him down while Keith made love to his mouth, and the omega was surrounded by such immense pleasure from their contact that he found himself coming, cock pulsing in Lance's mouth.

“ _Ahhhh!_ ” Shiro cried out, body quaking from his unexpected release.

Lance swallowed his seed, grinning up at him.

“Damn, baby, that didn't take much.”

“You must have missed us,” Keith added, biting along Shiro's shoulder as he turned the omega onto his side.

Lance kissed Shiro's stomach, smiling at the way he twitched beneath his mouth while Keith nipped along Shiro's spine, shifting down the omega’s body until he was biting his ass. He spread Shiro's cheeks, licking hot stripes between them, barely glancing over his hole.

“ _Hhnnnnggghhh!_ ”

“Does Keith's mouth feel good, baby?” Lance asked, hooking Shiro's left leg over his shoulder to give Keith better access.

“Yes!” the omega whined, one hand fisted in the sheets while the held himself open, breaths coming in ragged pants.

“Tell him to eat your ass," Lance said, tweaking one of Shiro's nipples between his fingers.

“Keith, eat my ass!” Shiro responded obediently, toes curling as pleasure wound around his core.

“Aw, you should say please,” Lance taunted, looking over Shiro's flank to watch Keith torment him. “You want to be good for your alphas, don't you?”

“ _Arrggggghh!_ Yes! Please! Please, Keith, eat my ass!”

Keith brought his mouth to Shiro's hole, the omegas slick pooling over his tongue as he pressed against his entrance. He was sensitive, swollen from his previous endeavors with the dildo, and Keith suckled him as though he were eating a fine delicacy.

Lance scooched down and brought his mouth back to Shiro's cock, tonguing him lightly before pulling him in. The omega bucked, unsure if he wanted to push forward into Lance's mouth or backward onto Keith's tongue. He was drifting, weightless as the two alphas worked him, their movements starting slow and building momentum as his body responded.

“How many times have you come today?” Keith asked, shiny mouth lifting from Shiro as his fingers took its place.

“Four– _ahhhhhhh!_ ” Shiro's answer broke off when Keith pushed a single digit inside.

“Four?” Keith asked, tone light and teasing as he worked a second finger in. “Does that include when you just came in Lance's mouth?”

Lance chuckled around Shiro's cock, swirling his tongue around the head before taking him deep again. Altean omegas were not as well-endowed as their alpha counterparts, but still had distinct corkscrew ridges that spiraled up the shaft and thick, spade-shaped heads.

“Yes,” Shiro moaned in answer, eyes screwed shut against the overwhelming sensation of mouths and fingers tormenting him in tandem.

They explored his body with their hands, sometimes their fingertips brushing together, Keith's mouth returning to lick up the extra slick around Shiro's hole as he fucked him with his fingers. It wasn't long before Shiro's stomach tightened again and he felt another orgasm looming.

“Lance,” he sighed, “I'm close again.”

Lance hummed, picking up his rhythm as his head bobbed up and down eagerly.

“That's it, Blue,” Keith murmured, sitting up to lean over Shiro's torso. “I wanna see you suck him off again. Stretch those pretty lips of yours.”

Lance shot Keith a look of challenge, to which Keith responded with a smug grin, his fangs glinting in the glowing blue lights around them. He added a third finger to Shiro's ass, separating them to drag along his tight passage.

Lance moaned around Shiro's cock, coaxing another climax out of him. Keith bit hard into Shiro's shoulder as his ass tightened and convulsed around his fingers. He massaged the omega through his orgasm and when his body finally stopped shaking they pulled away, dropping feather-light kisses upon his skin before kissing each other, the alphas exchanging the tastes of Shiro, fuelling their own desire.

Shiro writhed beneath them, his latest orgasm flooding him in a sea of pleasure, yet not abating the sting of his heat. For that, he needed to mate. Needed his alphas.

“Please,” he begged, rolling onto his back, pushing Keith over on the mattress which was luckily big enough for the three of them.

“Oh, that’s so sweet,” Lance cooed, dragging a finger down Shiro’s chest, “He’s asking so nicely,”

The other Altean was beautiful, blue eyes glowing with desire, white hair shaggy on top with a tight undercut buzzed into the sides.

“I think he’s been good for us,” Keith said with a devilish grin, mischievous gaze trailing along Shiro’s naked form before landing on Lance. “Let’s give him what he wants.”

Lance smiled back, laying down next to Shiro on the soft bedding.  
  
“Come on, babe,” he said, tugging Shiro’s arm and urging him on top.

The omega was drowning in a sea of lust, following the alpha’s lead as he clambered onto all fours, thighs splitting across Lance’s lap. Keith was to his right, big hand rubbing Shiro's back as Lance lined himself up.

“Hold yourself open, Takashi,” Keith prompted, predatory eyes glued to Shiro's fingers where they gripped his flesh. Their purple irises were surrounded by bright yellow, indicating the alpha's arousal and illuminating Shiro's body. Keith groaned with Shiro as Lance found his entrance and pressed in with ease. Lance’s cock was similar to Shiro’s, with the swirling ridge along his shaft, but Lance was larger, his alpha knot thick above his base.

Shiro’s long lashes fanned out across his skin, his purple markings blending in with the deep red flush staining his cheeks, gaze hooded and glassy. Keith leaned down to kiss Lance as he slowly began to thrust in and out, shallow at first until Shiro was fully seated. The alphas shared a growl, mouths colliding and teeth gnashing. They chuckled and pulled apart, a look passing between them that marked their intimacy and comfort with each other–something that was not easy for mated alphas.

Keith watched them for a tick more, his tail curling to his front to stroke his erection.

“Give him your knot, Blue,” he told Lance, who was too enraptured with Shiro’s exquisite form to care that Keith was giving him orders. “You can take it, right, Takashi?”

Shiro’s eyes slid over to Keith, their gazes locking.

“Yes,” he breathed, a few more strands of long, snowy hair falling around his face.

“Let me see.”

Lance pushed up at the same time Shiro sank down on his wide knot, ass stretching to accommodate it.

“ _Ahhhnnnngghh!_ Lance!”

Shiro’s head fell back and Keith took advantage of the position, leaning in and sinking his teeth into Shiro’s neck.

Lance began pumping his hips as their bodies became dewy with sweat, limbs sticking together amid the rapid grunts and moans falling between them.

Keith watched until Shiro’s body began to strain, muscles tightening as he neared release.

“Not yet, Takashi,” he said, moving to kneel behind him. “Not yet. I want you to take us both.”

Shiro’s eyes popped open in surprise, darting first down to Lance who wore a similar expression of shock, then over his shoulder to Keith, which was a huge mistake because as soon as those violet gems pierce him, Shiro knew he would agree to just about anything.

“I-I don’t know…” he began, hands resting on Lance’s chest as he held himself up.

“You can do it, baby,” Lance murmured beneath him, fingertips running along the inside of Shiro’s thighs. “You took my knot so well. Don’t you want more?”

A shiver ran across Shiro’s frame, a delicious curl of pleasure accompanying Lance’s words.

“More,” he repeated softly, as if only for himself.

Keith lined himself up.  
  
“If you tell me to stop, I will.”

His Galra anatomy varied greatly from his Altean counterpart, his shaft nearly twice as thick and much longer. Where the Lance had a broad head that gave way to a thinner length, Keith was broad all the way to his knot, the underside hatched with ridges.

Keith pushed in, his head breaching Shiro’s tight entrance and he cried out. Keith had to wrap an arm around the omega’s waist to keep him still, his other hand guiding his cock as he pressed in deeper.

Shiro was groaning, long, ragged sounds that echoed around them.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Lance said, thumbs pressing into the glands in Shiro’s thighs. “You can take all of it. I know you can.”

The praise washed over Shiro and his eyes clenched shut, nothing penetrating the heat haze surrounding him, save the rigid length working it’s way inside. But when Keith was halfway in, Lance began to move, and the sensation was unlike anything Shiro had ever known.

Keith growled, both hands grabbing onto Shiro’s hips and tugging the omega back with some force, impaling himself completely. It was impossibly tight, the alphas rubbing along each other in the wet heat of Shiro’s ass, his slick providing them lubricant as they found synchronicity. The ridges along Keith’s cock dragged against Lance’s and the Altean alpha dug his heels into the mattress to thrust harder.

Their bodies found a driving rhythm, fingernails and teeth digging into exposed skin, the erotic noises passing between them fuelling a great wildfire that consumed everything. The cloud of pheromones that whirled around them grew thicker, arousal sharp and pungent. Their movements became swift, Shiro’s body growing stiff as it strained to find release.

“Please,” Shiro’s voice cracked in desperation. “Please, I’m– I’m so close!”

Keith reached one hand up and tangled it into Shiro’s hair, holding him as he picked up the pace. Lance matched him, rutting frantically into the omega, breath hissing through clenched teeth. Keith reached his tail to Shiro’s front, winding it around the omega’s cock, twisting and constricting until he felt Shiro tighten, his ass pulsing wildly as he came.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Lance moaned, hips stuttering as he grew closer. “Keith, I–”

“Yeah, I know,” Keith growled, pulling out just as Lance fucked up into Shiro one last time, coming hard as his knot swelled, sealing his seed deep within the omega.

Keith wrapped his fist around his cock, hand still in Shiro’s hair, and pumped quick, brutal strokes, bringing himself to climax in record speed. He watched as he spattered thick lines of cum onto Shiro’s ass, and it dribbled between his cheeks. Without an omega around him, his knot didn’t swell, but his body was wracked with tremors, aftershocks from his climax rippling through him.

He blew soft huffs of air down Shiro’s back, attempting to cool his flushed skin. Shiro shivered in response, Keith’s hand falling from his hair.

“That was incredible,” Shiro sighed as he fell onto Lance’s chest.

Lance chuckled, wrapping his arms around Shiro and gently finger-combing his hair out of its messy bun.

“ _You’re_ incredible, baby,” Lance whispered, lips pressing a tender kiss to Shiro’s temple.

Keith rose from the bed to grab a nearby towel and clean up his mess–well, their mess. When Lance’s knot released, they all climbed under the covers, tired and sated and spent. Shiro was in the middle, easily drifting off to sleep between his alphas, knowing that his heat would wake him soon for the next round.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, special thank you, also to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/), who stayed up late to read this for me and is the BEST!! <3<3<3
> 
> You can fine me on Tumblr -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
